The girl with the blue eyes
by Skrillexes
Summary: That pale skin, those blue eyes, that black hair that calls the face of an angel. One with a secret making her the most devious alive. Welcome to level one of hell


Keira walked into the club in mild interest. She stopped around and saw the students of the Alliance academy standing in uniform celebrating, she rolled her eyes. Show off rich punks, she decided heading towards the bar where the bartender took her drink orders. Damn she was thirsty!

"Strong drinks for a little girl maybe you should run on him" A baterian says behind her.

"Easy buddy, I just want my drinks then I'll leave" She responded not looking at him.

Mostly all bar like baterians were scum anyway. Why bother with something she already knew?

"Maybe you didn't get the message. Clear off human!" He said.

"And I said after my drinks" Keira responded.

People had started watching and betting who would win, instantly talking. Her response was a hit to the lower stomach, a weak suggestion. She retaliated by smashing her drink over his head and bringing his face down to her knee smashing his nose. The baterian called his friends over to her, one grabbed her arm twisting it behind her back, another punched her face and she felt her nose bleed while the inside of her mouth tasted like copper. She knead the front baterian so he dropped while the back one's grip tightened and Keira stomped on his foot making him release her, she punched his face hard enough he flew over the nearest table. The other two grabbed their weapons as their buddy got back up.

"Three against one human, hardly fair for you" The baterian jeered.

"Yeah I know, you didn't bring enough" She teased back setting her arms in a defensive boxing position.

"Enough!" A human male voice rang out demanding.

A man in his forties? Keira guessed with dark skin and straight posture was leading. Everyone in the bar went silent stopping their betting. Keira lowered her hands. Three men in Alliance uniform fully armored came in, the Baterian glared at her.

"This isn't over human" he said.

"It is over, everyone out!" The male human that spoke before barked. Everyone filled out Keira was about to follow before he stopped her.

"Not you, sit down Keirannia. We need to talk"

He knew her name. Her full first name. He waved at the two men with him to stand outside. Pulling up a seat he sat her down while the bartender got ice for her nose and cleaned up obviously shutting the bar up for the night. The bartender then came back over with two glasses and a bottle of scotch for the two.

"Can I get you a drink Keirannia?" The man asked.

"I'll pass on the drink. Do I know you?" Keira responded instead of answering.

"We met once, you were very little" He poured two glasses. Shooting down one with no hassle at all.

"If we've only met once, why should I trust you with anything you give me. For all I know you might be a strange krogan in the disguise of a human" She responded making him chuckle.

"A strange Krogan than, I'm David Anderson of the Alliance" He looked at her again, this time into her eyes with guilt and a little conflict on his soul. "You are exactly like your mother, but I can't place why you look so much like your father. The way you fought those baterians and the way you speak is so much like him." He gulped his second drink down in one. "Almost makes me wonder what he would say if he saw you now. He and I always thought you were going to be a boy" Keira leaned back finally taking away the ice off her nose.

"I don't have a father. He didn't exist" She responded.

"Your father is a hero, Keirannia. He will always be remembered by us because he was what we needed" Anderson responded.

"If he is such a hero then why isn't he here when I need him?" Keira responded getting agitated.

"The day you were born, your father saved over two hundred people on the station including yours and your mothers...and as hard as it is to admit, mine. He wasn't asked or even ordered to do so but he stopped the Turians from blowing it up during first contact. He could have been court marshalled and marked down as a criminal for going against orders but they didn't and you know why?" Anderson answered.

"The Alliance can have it's hero's while it's real soldiers fight the wars people can't see" Keira bowed her head. "Because real hero's are actually bad guys in disguise" She added standing up.

"I'll see you in the registration shuttle tomorrow eight o'clock sharp. N7's program only offers for the finest we can find" Anderson agreed with my leaving.

"Who said I'm joining?" Keira questioned.

"You will if you want your father's dogtags back" He pulled out the chain she wore around her neck.

"Bastard!" She mumbled chuckling.

* * *

John Shepard was sitting in a seat at the end of the shuttle signing onto the last of Alliance sheets saying he could join to military. His father and mother had signed and agreed with his choice as a marine. Even his best friend Kaidan had agreed with it and would be joining soon. What caught his eye was a woman. A woman with black hair and with pale skin, black hair and piercing blue eyes stepped onto the shuttle. She looked around and was approached by Commander Anderson.

"You're a little late" He overheard.

"I had a little argument with mum on the subject. She's a little pissed you stole dad's dog tags" She said moving away.

"You can get those back when you make the rank of Master Chief" He said. She nodded and made her way down to him.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked nodding to the one next to him. He shook his head and she sat down next to him looking over her own sheets. Shepard caught her signature on the sheet.

"KD? I'm John Shepard" He said holding out his hands.

"Keira Dylan's" She said.

"Can I call you Dylan?" He questioned.

"Sure, why not. Um, you joining the N7?" She questioned. He smiled already liking her.

"I was offered. Can I call you Shepard?" She asked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way"


End file.
